


Shiny Blue Gems

by EllieWan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fainting, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of needle, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Rook returned from a particularly exhausting mission. As Rook struggles to hide his fatigue, Montagne helps him and makes him understand that he wants to stay by his side :D
Relationships: Julien "Rook" Nizan/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Shiny Blue Gems

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shiny Blue Gems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272833) by [EllieWan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan). 



> Hi folks! This is my attempt to translate this fic I wrote a few months ago. I'm no native English speaker, so I hope it's going to be ok and that you'll be able to enjoy it. I have to admit that Microsoft Word's translation tool helped me a lot haha I basically had to rewrite a few sentences and phrases, change some words and punctuation marks, but I think I'm happy with the overall result.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Tom Clancy's : Rainbow Six Siege nor its characters.

Rook had safely returned from a mission in a disused warehouse in Bulgaria. His team had managed to break into a clandestine White Masks laboratory and secure containers filled with a toxic solution that was to become a biological terrorist weapon. Rook felt a little tired back at the base, but hadn't alerted Doc, as he was putting that on the mission's account —as a matter of fact, Bandit and Castle had each slept 12 hours in a row on the first night of the return.

Rook, on the other hand, did not want to give in to fatigue, and was keen on continuing his physical training, hoping to gain speed and agility despite the 20kg of his loadout. He spent a huge amount of time at the gym, lifting big tires, climbing ropes with weights around his waist, pumping iron, running on the mat. Nor did he neglect his other skills, whether it was to maintain his German, or to continue to learn Russian and literary Arabic with his audio books. He also tried to understand the basics of drones and robotics, when resting his muscles, thanks to diagrams and presentation slides Twitch usually gave to recruits.

But two days had already passed and Julien felt unusually tired this time, which was weird, because he had not changed anything in his training program. He had migraines every time he put on the headphones for his language lessons, struggling to stay awake in the workshop and what worried him even more; he had no breath left when he was training. The slightest iron to lift seemed to weigh like an entire building, the slightest run left him breathless and caused him severe chest pains from which he struggled to recover, and soon the slightest physical effort such as walking a long distance or wearing his armor was so exhausting that he sweated on these simple actions and spit out his lungs like an asthmatic under the pollens of spring.

That day, he had tried to lift a simple barbell. Montagne was training near him, which increased the pressure he put on himself because - of all his comrades - Gilles was the one he liked the most, and the two men had recently started a little game of seduction - which Rook had more or less paused since his condition had deteriorated. Not that he didn't want it anymore, because it was anything but unpleasant; but Rook was too concerned about the loss of his strength and stamina, which was threatening to handicap him and his team. He growled as he lifted the barbell and even more as he squatted down with it, his breath left him and his head began to spin. Not wanting to end his training so early, he pushed his limits; lifting the bar above his head. 

Before he understood what was happening to him, a strong body stuck to his back and the barbell was removed from his hands before it fell on him. He tumbled towards the threatening hard ground, but instead of crashing, he was curled back up against a warm torso. The barbell on the floor, a pair of muscular arms came to support him by the armpits:

"Easy now, easy, Julien."

Julien's head was spinning violently, and breathing was painful. Very painful. He felt like his lungs were compressed and inflamed from the inside, he hyperventilated and his breathing was hoarse and noisy. Gilles, for it was he who had caught him, put a hand on Julien's forehead and exclaimed in a worried tone: 

"You're burning, Julien."

Rook wanted to break free, but his legs were no longer responding, and when he tried to make a few protests, the only thing that came out of his throat was a painful groan amid his short cavernous breaths. 

"We're going to Doc."

It was not a question, and Julien realized it when Gilles slipped one hand under his knees and another around his shoulders, lifting his colleague, yet tall and muscular, in his arms as if he weighed nothing. Julien's head lolled against his shoulder as he clenched himself against Montagne. _Gilles, It hurts... I can't breathe_.   
  
"It's going to be okay, Julien. Try to relax... “  
  
“I’m... I'm sorry.”  
  
"I knew you were coming down with something... Why didn't you say anything?”  
  
“I... I... “  
  
“No, you know what, save your breath. “  
  
Black dots began to obscure Julien's vision, and soon he passed out, relaxing completely in Gilles' arms, like a rag doll.  
  
When he woke up, he was feeling groggy. He painfully opened his blue eyes, staring at the grey slabs of the ceiling, aggressively lit by the sharp neon lights. He soon realized that he was lying down on a bed. Raising his heavy arm, he spotted the IV in the hollow of his elbow connected to a solution attached to an infusion pole. He also realized that he had an oxygen mask on his nose and mouth, and that his lungs were burning much less, even though he still felt some discomfort. A hand then came to shake his left arm, and his gaze went up to its owner's face. Gilles. Gilles still in his GIGN t-shirt and sports shorts. Gilles with his big worried eyes and his tender smile.  
  
"How do you feel?” Gilles asked him.   
  
“A little... Groggy. But it doesn’t hurt much anymore. What happened?”  
  
“You fainted while I was taking you to the infirmary. Gus immediately took care of you. You've got a nasty pneumonia. You probably caught it while defending the containers in the clandestine laboratory. Gustave gave you antibiotics and anti-inflammatory drugs. You'll stay at the infirmary for a few days.”  
  
Rook answered nothing and simply nodded. However, he couldn't help but ask:  
  
"Did he mention if I could go back to training afterwards?”  
  
Gilles frowned, with a disapproving and... angry look.  
  
“Is that really the only thing you're worried about?” he exclaimed.  
  
“I... It's just that... I don't want to fall too far behind on my programs, and... “  
  
“Julien! Do you realize that if you had taken the time to listen to your body, you wouldn't be in that hospital bed?”  
  
“Yes, I know bu-“  
  
“Julien. You were exhausted even before you went on that mission. And among the five operators who've been exposed to the fine particles and bacterial craps that were in this lab, you're the only one who caught a fucking pneumonia. I'm not talking about a cold, eh, or pharyngitis, I'm talking about pneumonia. _Lung infection_ , Julien. Don't you think it's a sign that you should rest and stop overworking? What are you trying to prove exactly by damaging your body and mind like that?! You-“  
  
Gilles stopped when he saw tears streaming from Julien's big blue eyes. He froze and slapped himself interiorly. No, no that's not what he meant, he didn't mean to scold Julien like that or upset him, much less hurt him and make him cry. On the contrary, it broke his heart. All he wanted was to be there for him, to prove him that could rest on him, that he would be his shield... But all he could do was hurt him when he was already weakened in a hospital bed.   
  
"S... Sorry” Julien sobbed.  
  
Gilles put one of his hands on Julien's temple, and with his thumb wiped tears from his cheek; it was tender and sweet, like a ripe peach. He could put his lips on it.  
  
"No, _I'm_ sorry" Gilles sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was ridiculous. It's just that I care about you, and seeing you work and exert yourself like that makes me sad. You have nothing to prove to anyone, you are already an exceptional agent and full of talent. And I... to be honest, I feel like you wanted to hide your illness, your weaknesses, and I'm frustrated because I would have liked to... to be there, you know. I mean, it’s been a few weeks since we started… flirting, and I would have liked to prove to you that it was not just a game for me, that what I feel for you is real and sincere. That I want to be there for you, no matter what. Even in your moments of weakness. _Especially_ , in your moments of weakness.   
  
“G... Gilles... Sorry, I... I should have told you about it. But I was afraid that it’d... that it’d bother you. You already have enough whining to deal with the recruits, and I was thinking that if I started to complain too... “  
  
“Oh Julien... You didn’t have to… ”  
  
Gilles approached Julien and his shiny blue gems, glistening with tears. Julien removed his oxygen mask, placed it under his chin and plunged his gaze into Montagne’s eyes:   
  
"Gilles, I... I like you very much, too. I’d like to… to continue where we stopped.”   
  
“Could... could we even... perhaps... get to the next step?” Gilles suggested.  
  
Julien nodded with a small, tired and shy smile. Then Gilles leaned over Julien and gently put his lips on those of the youngest. It was smooth and tender, so soft, and he could feel Julien's fleshy lips move against his own to meet his kiss. Julien raised an arm and passed his hand through Gilles' hair, who shivered on contact.   
  
The door opened. Gustave was grinning from ear to ear:  
"Well, already back to business, aren’t we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :] Please don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments, that'd give me a better idea of whether I should translate my other fics or not in the future. Have a nice day o/


End file.
